


Sirius, Amortentia, and Chocolate

by SubtextEquals



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they finish making amortentia together, Sirius has a revelation about Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius, Amortentia, and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Remus smelling like chocolate.

It had never struck Sirius until potions class during 6th year. He’d been paired with Remus to make amortentia, the love potion.

Sirius knew he was gay, but there were some things he just hadn’t thought about, namely love. Frankly, he expected the smell of cum whenever he did manage the potion because he hadn’t acquired much of a love for anything else.

Not that anyone else in the class seemed aware of that. He caught several girls looking from him to their potion and not in any manner that made him comfortable.

He leaned in to speak to his friend. “Make sure I don’t eat or drink anything strange in the next few weeks, Moony.”

“Mm.” Remus’s tongue was between his lips and his face screwed up in concentration. He hadn’t even looked away from the cauldron to reply to Sirius. “Yes, of course.”

Sirius huffed and then spent the rest of class correcting Remus before he ruined their potion.

“And now, the moment of truth!” Slughorn said as he slid across the room, oh so resembling his name.

Though Sirius guessed he wasn’t one to talk about unfortunate names.

“Now, if you will all lean over your cauldrons and inhale.”

James whispered something to Peter, who laughed. Prongs looked back, caught Sirius’s eye and winked.

Remus, meanwhile was smelling his cauldron. Sirius missed the way his eyes darted over to him but the blush was still on his cheeks when he looked back.

“What? Discovered your true love?”

“Maybe you will,” Remus said stiffly as he attempted to step aside--

Only it was just as Sirius stepped into him. He quickly bent over to test the potion for himself.

“Remus, did you grind the lavender to a fine powder?”

“Of course, I did!” Though now that he’d been questioned, Remus looked uncertain.

“I don’t smell anything different.”

“That’s impossible.” Remus nudged him aside and smelled the potion again. There was that faint flush again as he pulled away. “No, it’s fine. Do you have a cold?”

He stepped back and this time Sirius didn’t breathe in his scent before smelling the potion again. Dusty books, something canine, and chocolate all blended together but were at once distinct.

Having jumped in Remus’s lap when he was a dog all too often, he recognized the smell immediately.

“...Padfoot, are you alright?”

“Fine,” Sirius said as moved to the edge of the desk. But then his eyes met Remus’s. “It’s working perfectly.”

 

A year later, while he lay tangled up in Remus’s arms, he could still smell the chocolate on his friend.

“Did you like my present?” he asked as he slipped his palm over Remus’s bare chest, finding his heart, still racing from having made love.

“The chocolate or…” Remus trailed off but this time he didn’t blush.

“Both?”

Remus grinned. “Yes, I liked it very much.”

“You always smell like chocolate,” Sirius commented as his fingers drifted along Remus’s collarbone.

“Do I?”

“Yes.” Sirius smiled. “That’s how I knew.”


End file.
